The present invention relates to a release bearing mechanism of a friction clutch used in an automobile and others, and particularly, of a clutch of pull-type, which is adapted to pull the diaphragm spring by the release bearing mechanism for releasing the clutch.
The diaphragm spring is, as well known, a member for biasing a pressure plate toward a friction facing of a clutch disc. The clutch of the pull type is released when an axially outward bearing mechanism pulls the inner periphery of the diaphragm spring away from the clutch disc.
An example of the release bearing mechanism for the pull type clutch is disclosed in Japenese Patent Application No. 59-197623 (French Patent Application No. 83 058 848). In this mechanism, a cylindrical connecting member is provided at an inner periphery of the diaphragm spring, and an extension of an inner race of a release bearing is fitted into the connecting member. The connecting member and the extension are connected by means of a ring member similar to a snap ring.
In this structure, the release bearing and the diaphragm spring can be assembled and disassembled by removing and re-attaching the ring member.
In the above structure, because the connecting member and the inner race are connected only through the ring member, large load is applied to the ring member in the clutch engaging operation. Further, because the ring member can not be stably fitted to the inner periphery of the connection member and/or the outer periphery of the inner race without a radial gap, the ring member may radially move or deviate with respect to the inner race and/or the connection member, in which case, partially excessive load may be applied to the ring member, resulting in breakage thereof.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved structure, overcoming the above-noted disadvantages.
Other object of the invention is to provide a structure, in which assembly and disassembly can be performed facilely.